


Not Alone Anymore

by Keeksykeeksx



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Reunions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeksykeeksx/pseuds/Keeksykeeksx
Summary: Geralt spent so long wishing so long for Jaskier to be quiet - so long in fact that he'd just gotten used to it now. He finds himself soothed by it. Soft reunions after the snow melts. Some mild pining included naturally.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 53





	Not Alone Anymore

Sharing beds were not uncommon. It made perfect sense for them to share. It was cheaper and warmer.  
  
Over the years Geralt had gotten used to all the stages Jaskier had when he was falling asleep. It still astounded him that the Bard could hold a conversation up until the moment he completely sunk under. Though that often didn't completely shut him up.  
Still he found himself missing his chatterbox of a bed companion when they were apart. Silence did not mean he slept well. He actually often slept worse with Jaskier not there.   
  


He scowled up at the ceiling dwelling over these thoughts forgetting that Jaskier was very much beside him in that moment. A small prod to his shoulder triggered a grunt from the Witcher and upon turning to face his attacker he was met with a big grin.   
  
"You were miles away...did you leave your brain back in Kaedwen?" Jaskier teased, settling further into the bed and Geralt gave a muffled scoff before The Bard would continue filling in Geralt on the events of the Winter.   
  


They would separate every Winter but seek the other out come Spring. It had been nearly ten years now. It was without fail. Jaskier missed the Witcher desperately, of all his bed companions - Geralt's company was his favourite. He pushed his luck sometimes with it, laying a little too close, arms entangled around the other when he awoke. Geralt would grumble but never fight away. It perhaps gave him a little bit more hope than it should.   
  


Geralt's eyes would slowly slip closed before he would receive another prod. Geralt grunted reopening his eyes with a raised brow. "You are not listening to me!" Jaskier whined rolling his eyes.   
"Didn't seem important. Let me know when I need to." The Witcher hummed amused, closing his eyes. The Bard huffed swatting Geralt's shoulder.   
"Some best friend you are. I take interest in what you got up to during our cruel separation!" He pouted leaning a bit more on the Witcher now.   
  


"My story didn't take three hours to recount." Geralt grunted with a half open eye feeling Jaskier leaning on his chest now. "Just because you are so stingy on the details does not mean I have to sacrifice vital pieces of information and besides..." He propped himself up a little more with a grin.  
  
"I'd happily listen to you recount for three hours darling." Jaskier replied before realizing quite what he had said with a wince. Fuck. "I mean..."   
  


"I prefer listening to you." Geralt interrupted Jaskier's frantic backtracking successfully. Stopped a great deal of things actually. The Bard's jaw hung open a little and eyes remained that little bit wider on the lazing Witcher. "You...like listening to me?"   
  


Geralt groaned, brows furrowing and nodded praying silently Jaskier wouldn't make a big deal over it. Though it was fairly clear. It would be made just that.   
"You just always seem so disinterested." A faint shake of the head of his companion was his answer. Okay so not disinterest.   
  


"It calms me." The Witcher admitted finally after some reluctance. Oh so Geralt wasn't spacing because he was bored? He was just relaxed by something Jaskier did incessantly.   
His arms found themselves around his companion.   
  


"I can talk about more things. What else do you want to hear?" He hummed gently, unconsciously letting fingers trace slowly across Geralt's chest.   
"Continue...where you left off." The Witcher murmured head lulling back against his pillow now almost resting against the Bard.   
  


Jaskier couldn't help but smile continuing his tale, a hand now somehow in Geralt's hair. He was far too distracted by his story telling to think on it too much. "Then we are up to present day. We met at the crossroads and now we are here and thus the universe was righted once more." He continued, blue eyes travelling downwards to The Witcher's face. Geralt's breathing was slow and he figured The Witcher must be asleep already.   
  


"I missed you Geralt." Jaskier admitted softly and near jumped at the muffled grunts that left the Witcher. Was he? No he was asleep. Certainly he was asleep?  
  


"Mhm..I missed you too." The Witcher mumbled rolling onto his side to drape his own arm over the other. It was a gentle tender moment that passed. Just wrapped in one another's arms. Jaskier did enjoy this level of tired Geralt. Who would have expected a Witcher to be a cuddly sleeper?!   
  


"Now go the fuck to sleep." Geralt grumbled again but it wasn't enough to ruin the moment. Jaskier doubted anything would.  
"Gladly. Goodnight Geralt." He hummed softly as he held the other to him and settled further into the bed. 


End file.
